


Creeds Broken, Promises Kept

by Yatzstar



Series: The Mandalorian and His Child [13]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, ManDadlorian, Parent-Child Relationship, Post-Episode: s02e07 The Believer, Spoilers, The Force, The Mandalorian (TV) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28086594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yatzstar/pseuds/Yatzstar
Summary: Din makes a promise he intends to keep.
Relationships: Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Din Djarin
Series: The Mandalorian and His Child [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565002
Comments: 14
Kudos: 269





	Creeds Broken, Promises Kept

**Author's Note:**

> I bring u a humble offering at 3 am

As the Slave 1 lifted off from Morak, Din let out a shuddering breath. Even beneath the familiar weight of his helmet, his face still burned with the feeling of eyes upon it. It had been bad enough when it was IG-11, but now that living beings had looked at his face, the feeling of exposure, of doing something utterly wrong was now magnified to a new level.

But it was worth it.

“The coordinates?”

Fett’s gruff inquiry jerked Din from his thoughts. He looked up at the other Mandalorian and pulled the data stick from his belt, handing it off.

Fett inserted the stick into the console, plugging the coordinates into his ship’s navigation system. “These coordinates are far from here. It will take a couple of hours to reach them.”

“He’s hiding,” Cara muttered, her face dropping into a disgusted sneer. “Would expect nothing less from an Imp.”

Din said nothing, but he silently shared in her disgust. Gideon had threatened the kid twice now, and he was determined to not let him get away with it.

It had always surprised him how swiftly the little womp rat had sunk his green claws into his heart, but he had never thought that his affection for the kid would completely overshadow his loyalty to the creed. And yet it had, and he did not regret it, only startled by his willingness to set aside that which he had devoted himself to in favor of the little one.

But had others not done the same for their foundlings?

“Is it possible to transmit a message to those coordinates?” Din asked at last.

Fett’s marred features creased in a frown. “Yes, but why?”

“I want him to know I’m coming.” Not just Gideon, but Grogu. Din knew nothing about Jedi sorcery, but he had to try and let him know.

Fett paused for a moment longer but did not press the issue. He moved aside slightly, allowing Din access to the console. The hunter readied the holo, already knowing the words he wished to say, for they had been etched into his memory months ago, carrying with them fear of loss he had hoped never to feel again.

As he started speaking, Cara felt a shiver go down her spine. She remembered the words just as he did, but they were ten times more powerful coming not from selfish want, but from love.

“Moff Gideon, you have something I want.”

_You have my foundling. Grogu._

“You may think you have some idea of what you are in possession of, but you do not.”

_A powerful child, but my child nonetheless._

“Soon, he will be back with me.”

_Even if I have to break my creed a hundred times over to get him back._

“He means more to me than you will ever know.”

_More than I ever thought he would._

Din’s voice rang out like a knell that foretold doom for the Imperial he spoke to. And then he rose, turning and leaving the cockpit without a sound, the remaining three occupants left to wonder at the weight of the promise that had just been made.

He had broken his creed to keep a promise, one that he would keep even if it killed him. He would have Grogu back and have him safe in his arms once more.

“I’m coming,” he murmured, unsure if Grogu would hear. “I promise.”

Grogu remained unconscious in the cold, uncaring Imperial cell, but the Force stirred around him, bringing images into his sleeping mind.

Gentle hands, gleaming beskar.

Then the words came, sure and unwavering.

_Soon he will be back with me._

Even in sleep, Grogu knew the voice. The weight of the words settled over his mind like a warm blanket, and he knew it was a promise, one that the one he loved would keep. His voice held a strength, an assurance that would not be easily swayed.

He slept on more peacefully, the darkness of his surroundings no longer bearing down on his mind asa he rested in the assurance: Din Djarin was coming for him.


End file.
